Night out
by Hopeless-and-Reckless
Summary: Athrun takes Cagalli out for the night. This story was a request from my friend, I hope you like it. [AxC]


Story By: Dominique. I don't own Gundam Seed. This story is for a friend, I hope I did an okay job. Sorry if this isn't like them... I'm a MurrueXMwu fan...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli yawned, stretching her arms out above her head and turning to her side. She smiled when she noticed Athrun laying there, his emerald eyes peering down at her. "Good morning sleepyhead." He mused, wrapping an arm around her to bring her closer. "How did you sleep?" He grinned.

Cagalli smiled, raising her hand to gently caress Athrun's cheek. "I slept fine when I actually went to sleep, how about you?" She giggled.

Athrun smiled, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Cagalli's lips. "I got some sleep." He replied, chuckling as he watching the blonde's cheeks pink. "What's with the blush?" He questioned, his face hovering inches over hers.

"I-I'm not blushing!" She stuttered. "It's, just... I-" Athrun cut her off, pressing his lips to hers once again, but instead of the short, soft kiss from earlier this kiss was filled with more passion and love. When they finally broke for air Cagalli looked up at Athrun, a small smile of happiness on her face. "We should get up... I have a meeting in a few hours." She sighed, placing her head on his chest.

"When will that be over? I wanted to take you out tonight if that's ok with you." Athrun asked, his hands massaging her back

"Humm, that would be nice..." She sighed, nuzzling closer. His warmth more then inviting on her bare skin. Struggling to sit up, she wrapped a sheet around her self. "I better take a shower, I'm afraid if I don't take one now I'll fall asleep again." She grumbled, obviously not happy about moving. "My meeting will be over around six, does that leave enough time for me to get ready?" She asked, amber eyes swirling with wonder.

Athrun laughed, "Yeah you'll have enough time. We can go out for supper and then after, I have something special planned." He grinned, sitting up in the bed.

Cagalli cocked and eyebrow, "And what would this 'special' something be might I ask?"

Athrun waved a hand in the air, pointing to the bathroom. "That's for me to know and you to find out later. Now go take your shower before you're late. I'll have everything arranged by the time the meeting is over." He smirked at her obvious annoyance. Turning around Cagalli stomped her way to the bathroom, not even bothering to question him further, knowing if she did she'd be in a bad mood for the rest of the day. Athrun just laughed at her retreating form as she slammed the bathroom door. He knew she was just putting on an act and she was really looking forward to this evening, though she'd never admit it.

Cagalli's day seemed to drag on once the meeting had started. She often found her self looking at the clock, sometimes not even five minutes after the last time she checked. When she had left Athrun that morning she could see the excitement in his beautiful emerald eyes, and she knew that whatever it was he was planning, it was going to be just for her. She sighed. No matter how tried to pay attention, her thoughts kept going back to Athrun.

Mean while, Athrun was busy at work, trying to getting everything ready for tonight. He had called a local restaurant and book a reservation for just the two of them. He was also planning to surprise her with a midnight trip to the beach. Athrun sighed, pushing back on his chair. "I hope she likes this, it's not often I get to take her out. She's always busy..." He said to know one in particular, considering the room was empty, himself being the only one occupying the room.

As the meeting finished Cagalli sighed with relief, making her way back to her room where she was sure Athrun would be waiting. When she opened the door sure enough there was Athrun. He was wearing a pale blue dress shirt and black slacks, accompanied by a grin as she entered. "Well hello, Beautiful" He greeted.

"Hello yourself" She replied, walking into the room and closing the door behind her. "What's with the clothes? Are you planning on going somewhere?" She walked over to him, planting a light kiss on his cheek.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" He joked, fake look of shock on his face. Bringing her closer he wrapped his hands around her waist, smiling as she eyed him. "I told you I was going to take you out this morning, and I can't very well go in what I was wearing, now can I?" He grinned at her, and she felt her face slightly reddened.

"Well, you didn't mention anything about going out." She replied. "You only said that you had a surprise planed for me."

Athrun leaned down to give Cagalli a quick kiss on the lips, before releasing her from his hold and heading towards the door. "And so I did. Now enough talk, we have reservations and I don't wish to be late. Please get dressed and I'll meet you at the car. Oh, and can you try to wear something feminine." He winked, closing the door before Cagalli had a chance to yell at him.

"Gurrr... Athrun Zala! You'll pay for that!" She growled, hands on her hips. Continuing to mumble to herself Cagalli looked through her clothes. "Something feminine he says, Oh the nerve of him! Why I love that man is completely be-yawned me!" She hissed as she pulled out a low-cut light green t-shirt. Fumbling around in her clothes she pulled out a pair of lightly faded, brown, half pants. Holding the clothes up she sighed, "Is this what he meant by feminine? Cause this is as close as I can get without putting on a dress, and there's no way I'm wearing one of _those, _unless I have to."

Cagalli quickly got dressed and made her way down to the car where Athrun was waiting patiently for her. Getting in the passenger side Cagalli grabbed her seatbelt and clicked in it place, mumbling about wanting to slap Athrun for the comment he made earlier under her breath.

"Are you ready?" Athrun asked, his green eyes shining and happy smile on his face.

Cagalli nodded and turned her head to look out the window. The car started up and before long they were on there way to the restaurant. "So where are we going?" She asked after a minutes of silence had passed.

Athrun turned to look at her briefly before turning his eyes back on the road. "I thought we'd go out for dinner, does that sound alright to you?" Turning to look at her again he smiled, "You look nice tonight."

Cagalli sighed, a small smile on her lips. "Yeah, dinner sounds great." She never could stay mad at him for long.

They made it to the restaurant on time for their reservation and ate their meals, chatting quietly to each other. Cagalli had almost managed to drip sauce down her shirt if Athrun hadn't noticed it sliding down her chin and quietly wiped it away, leaving Cagalli slightly pink in the face. When they had finished eating Athrun payed for the bill and lead Cagalli back to the car. After they had been driving for a while Cagalli noticed that this wasn't the way back home, and that Athrun was going in a completely opposite direction. "Athrun, where are we going?" Cagalli asked, uncertainty in her voice.

Athrun shook his head, smiling as he answered. "I told you, it's a surprise. You don't want to ruin it do you? Just be patient we're almost there." Reaching out he took one of Cagalli's hands in his and gave it a light squeeze. Cagalli in turn smiled, turning back to look out the window.

Time seemed to pass by more quickly as they sat in silence not talk, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was more of a relaxing, words don't need to be said kind. Before they knew it, they were there, and Cagalli's eyes widened as Athrun pulled the car over. Getting out, Athrun went around to Cagalli's door and like a gentleman held out his arm for Cagalli to take. "We have arrived Miss Attha, may I have the pleasure of escorting you to the beach?" Athrun smirked.

Taking a hold of the arm he offered she grinned, amusement dancing in her eyes. "You really put a lot of thought into this, did you?"

As they made their way down to the sandy beach, hand in hand, the sun began to set. They watched as the sun reflected off the ocean in an array of colours, the water dancing with life. Making there way to their destination they sat on the cool sand, just far enough away from the water that it wouldn't get them wet, but close enough so that they could smell the salty water as it lapped onto the beach. Absentmindedly Cagalli leaned her head on Athrun's shoulder, sighing as the water soothed her and the breeze ruffed though her hair. Closing her eyes and snuggling closer she whispered, "Thank you."

Athrun looked down at her, their hands still entwined. "What for?"

Cagalli opened her eyes and looked right into the sincere emerald ones staring back at her. "For taking me out, I really enjoyed tonight. It was nice of you to do something like this, but you didn't have to you know."

Kissing her cheek Athrun ran his free hand through her hair. "I wanted to do something special for you, to show you how much you mean to me." Smiling, he kissed her again.

Cagalli looked away, he wasn't sure if it was because she was upset or embarrassed. "What am I going to do with you Athrun?" She sighed, squeezing his hand. Turning back towards him she leaned her head on his shoulder, the cool breeze was refreshing against her skin.

The sun was long gone, and the bright stars littered the sky. The two lovers sat quietly on the beach, the only sounds to be heard were the incoming waves and the buzz of the night. Both lovers happily stared into that vast nothingness, completely at peace knowing the one that they loved was with them, and nothing at the moment could ever take this peace from them. They stayed that way for sometime, but eventually all good things must come to an end, and Athrun took Cagalli home. No words were said, no words needed to be said, so they sat in a comfortable silence, just happy to be able to spend time with each other.


End file.
